


Lock All The Doors

by wtngrapture



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Drugs, Incest, Liam Gallagher - Freeform, M/M, Music, Oasis, noel gallagher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtngrapture/pseuds/wtngrapture
Summary: All the doors are locked and he realizes that their basement is probably hell on earth (or heaven).





	

17:36

The younger of the Gallagher brothers nibbles a biscuit and plays with a magazine’s paper spinning it in his hands, dubbing it, wrinkling it, making annoying little noises while he hums a Beatles’ melody. He grabs a pen and starts doodling on the article pages: people, houses, the sun, stars and his own name. When he is not happy enough with the artistic result, tears off the page and makes it a paper ball.

17:54

The storm outside has been going on since midday, and it does do nothing but increase. Thunders and rain against the window always bring music to Noel’s mind, and help him to write the best lyrics.

Liam makes another paper ball and throws it against the wall. It must be the three hundredth one.

—Can you please fucking stop? — shouts the older suddenly.

—Stop what?

—Being fucking annoying— Noel walks to Liam’s bed and takes the magazine out of his hands.

—Hey, I was reading it!

—You were fucking destroying it.

—So what’s your problem with it? — Liam frowns and catches his magazine back holding it tight.

—None— the guitarist chuckles —Just be quiet and let me live, alright?

Liam remains silent for ten seconds. By the time Noel is grabbing his lyrics notebook, he talks again.

—I’m bored out of my fucking head— he moans.

—Not my problem—snorts the older, and crawls back into his internal world. He has some kind of a melody in his head and he’s trying to fit in the correct words, thing that is going better than usual. The inspiration is by his side. He pens three lines all at once and in the peak of this satisfaction moment, something soft falls against his head.

—Liam go fuck yourself! — the older brother throws the paper ball back and it hits Liam’s nose, Liam complains, not very concerned, between giggles and says a fake apologize. Two seconds after Noel sticks his nose in the notebook again, three more balls all at once hit him. Liam bursts out laughing, so much that he has to lay in the bed when he sees Noel abruptly stand up and shake the paper of his body. Noel goes to his bed, gets a few balls and presses them against his mouth.

—Eat them! The guitarist shouts, his brother throwing kicks into the air trying to hit him.

—No please! I’ll stop please! —Liam begs —Shove the paper up your ass you cunt!

The pair eventually stop trying to kill each other and just laugh; it turns to a game in which Liam ends up covered of paper balls, and Noel’s legs are tangled with the duvet and one of his shoes falls to the floor. Liam’s hand is in his hair making a mess of it and with the other he tries to stain his face with the pen, drawing some lines.

After all, Noel decides that playing with Liam is far more amusing than sitting all day long, even though he knows that his brother can’t get tired.

—Ok, what do we do. —Noel asks.

—Dunno, something funny. We could play football in the room— Liam suggest.

—You have a serious hyperactivity problem, mam should’ve given you some pills and now you would be a normal kid, or you could try— Noel sits down the bed facing Liam and adjusts his shirt collar.

—If you are a boring cunt it's not my fault.

—No, you just need to calm down.

—Then calm me down— Liam mocks, his eyes sparkling and a teasing smile appears in his face. Noel nearly falls off the bed.

—What you would need is smoking a fucking big one and go to nap— Noel tries to avoid the proposal awkwardly giggling.

—A big what?

—A big joint. Or eat some sedative, whatever— he laughs at his own joke and moves to clean up the mess.

—Gimme some.

—Sedative?

Noel arches his thick brows and stops cleaning —I was fucking joking.

—But it could be a good plan for today yeah? You could show me how you smoke it ok? And we’ll have something funny to do.

—Keep on dreaming Liam.

The little brother pouts and stands on the floor, pushing Noel’s arm —I’m fucking seventeen you know, I know what I’m doing.

—You don’t look like you know what you’re doing.

—Oh yes? —Liam stays thoughtful for a moment, scratching his head. Suddenly he holds Noel’s face and gives him a sweet kiss on his cheek. Then smiles wide.

—Do you think I’m going to do it just because you kissed me?

—Yeah.

—… maybe you’re right.

They both go out of their room and Noel heads towards their eldest brother’s bedroom. He waves a hand to Liam who comes after him and they come inside, to see Paul laying in his bed innocently unaware of all that his brothers are on about.

—Is he joining us? — asks Liam, kinda disappointed for the fact that he wouldn’t be alone with Noel. Paul notices the disappointment in his face and suddenly feels very interested for what the pair has to ask him

—Joining you for what?

—No man, he hides the stuff here— answers Noel to Liam’s question.

—What stuff?

—You know Paul, “the stuff” —Noel points at one of the desks drawers. Paul arches his brows and chuckles, then looks at Liam sarcastically —Liam smokes? — he asks.

—Of course I do— answers the younger confidently.

—Since when?

—Since always.

—And why don’t you have your own weed? — Paul opens the drawer and taker a little jar out, then spares a bit of its content on the table.

—Cause I’ve smoked it all— replies Liam again, approaching to the desk to take a better glimpse of the green odorous plant.

—Well, this must be enough for us three— states Paul and puts the leaves on a small bag, taking in his hands the rest of the necessary stuff —As always?

—As always, yes— says Noel, and they go downstairs fast as wind. Liam goes tiptoeing after them and the three Gallaghers finally make their way into the basement.

—We’re going to be here? Wasn’t there a worse place? — he asks trying to find the light’s switch.

—Maybe you want us to go to the garden.

When the light finally turns on, Paul spots an old mattress on the basements floor. The mattress looks quite clean to be abandoned in a basement and, unlike the other objects, it doesn’t have layers of dust covering it, it just looks frequently used. Even though, Liam hesitates a bit before sitting down. All the way around, his two brothers lay comfortably on it almost not leaving room for him, giggling.

They completely ignore the frowning Liam as they start preparing everything and chatting amused. Liam tries to sit down in a little spot but Noel extends his leg as they keep ignoring him, biting his lips to keep back the laughter. The younger doesn’t say a word. Paul finishes the job and takes a lighter out of his pocket.

—Aren’t you joining us Liam? — he asks —Come on, sit down— Noel has to hide his face between his hands as he stretches even wider.

—All right— Liam lets his body fall down abruptly onto Noel’s legs and makes the older moan in discomfort while he can’t stop laughing. The kid doesn’t stop until he finds the most possibly comfortable position tangled in Noel’s legs and finally smiles wide, extending an arm into the eldest direction.

—Ok, it’s my turn. Let me try it— he demands, and makes those puppy eyes that he knows well Paul can’t disappoint. He had this match won since the first moment though, because the only real reason why his brothers were there was to have fun helping out Liam on his first high. They, anyway, keep teasing him giving him sarcastic advices, as they laugh uncontrollably when he takes his first drag and coughs all the smoke out.

18:45

Fifteen minutes ago, Liam gave up every sense of balance and let his head lean on Noel’s chest, trying hard to keep his eyes open. The ambience of the room wasn’t helping: no windows, the door closed, dust and thick pot smell floating in the air, stuck in his nose and making his head spin. Paul had brought some beers and offers Liam one, but he gently rejects it as he curls up against Noel finally closing his eyes.

—Hey, wake up! — Noel shouts tapping his back and Liam mutters more cursing —You’ve already been defeated? I thought you were excited about this.

—Noel…—Liam whispers.

—Yeah?

—Tell Paul to go out… I need to tell you a secret.

The other two look at each other confused —What secret?

—Whatever it is you can say it in front of me yeah— Paul replies annoyed —I’m not a stranger.

—Noel tell him to go! —Liam moans. Noel shrugs and looks at Paul resigned, and the older one stands up with his can of beer and throws his arms into the air.

—All right then, very well! — before going out he leans down again and takes all his stuff with him, including the lighter and even the beers. Noel chuckles and complains and without more words, the older goes out of the basement slamming the door, which doesn’t seem to help to awake Liam, who clings onto his brother breathing heavily.

Noel glances at the now empty side of the mattress where his little brother could lay all his body if he wanted and thinks about putting him to sleep there. But Liam’s hands are grabbing the fabric of his shirt like little claws and he pulls himself closer. And closer. Which makes Noel realize that probably he isn’t that asleep at all. The fact that both bodies are prisoned against the wall supplies more weirdness to the situation, though, somehow Noel feels more comfortable than he should.

But eventually, he has to grab Liam’s head up and make him look at his eyes. —Ok, Paul’s gone. What did you want to tell me?

Liam lets out a sleepy grunt and sinks his face in Noel’s neck —You’re so stupid…

—Why am I stupid?

—You never want to be alone with me and that’s why you called Paul, cause you don’t want to spend time with me.

—That’s not true.

—It is true! — he looks up to Noel again —You’ve got your own weed, I saw you, hiding it in the wardrobe. You don’t even know how to invent good excuses anymore.

—Oh come on, don’t think that way…—Noel mutters nervously —I just didn’t want to use mine cause I share it with a friend. Come on Liam, don’t be childish… And get off me for a once!

—Get me off.

—Don’t start again— Noel looks at him irritated.

—Push me off. You don’t like me anyway. Fuck you Noel, fuck you.

For a second, Liam’s eyes look about tearing up, and his brows arch drawing a misery expression on his face. Noel crooks his mouth; he doesn’t want to get into the game. He knows Liam, and his ability to drive his brain mad looking innocent when god knows what the fuck is happening into his head. However, he feels moved by this sudden love seeking.

—You know I like you— he pats Liam’s back —Don’t be ridiculous— Liam calms at those words but he doesn’t get off Noel’s lap. He starts placing kisses on Noel’s cheek, surrounding his neck with his arms. He kisses Noel’s face and then softly kisses his neck. Just innocent, childish kisses of affection and arms tightly wrapping him. Noel feels his body getting uncomfortably warm all at once, it’s Liam’s unnecessary closeness adding extra warmth, he thinks.

—Liam, it’s enough— he says, and the younger kisses his earlobe and whispers into his ear.

—I love you… This is the secret— Liam giggles, and presses his forehead against Noel, who’s still digesting the words and Liam’s smile, and Liam’s laugh and his finger drawing circles in the back of his neck. He’s now fully aware that he is in the weirdest situation of his life, high, in a basement, with his angry older brother upstairs, and his crazy little brother treating him like a boyfriend.

He blames the drugs. And the alcohol, and the lack of windows and the fact that his mother has to force him to take care of Liam like he was his own son. He blames his blurred brain and not stopping the situation when he had time, and, his own irresponsibility for thinking: “I’ll fix it tomorrow”. But now all the doors are locked and he realizes that their basement is probably hell on earth (or heaven), because just in hell he’d kiss Liam like he is doing. Unashamedly. Deep and wet and god only knows how he would kill any man who dared to kiss his brother like this. But it is himself so, it’s not that bad, right? At least Liam is in some safe arms, he won’t get into any problem.

19:21

The eldest Gallagher brother searches desperately his keys in his trousers’ pockets. His mother stands outside the front door under her broken umbrella and worried, he thinks that the only possibility left is that the keys accidentally fell to the mattress while he was laying. Paul runs downstairs and opens the basement’s door; before him, there is what looks like his brother Noel giving a shirtless Liam a love bite in his neck, while he moans aroused, both of them laying in the old basement’s mattress.


End file.
